Benzimidazole derivatives, as active substances that have valuable pharmaceutical properties, are known in the prior art. Thus, the international patent application WO 98/37075 refers to benzimidazole amongst other bicyclic heterocyclic compounds which, because of their thrombin-inhibiting action, can be effectively administered for the prevention and treatment of venous and arterial thrombotic illnesses.
In addition, the international patent application WO 01/14342 proposes the use of similar benzimidazole-5-yl-carboxamides having tryptase-inhibiting action, which, however, do not contain a cyclical amine of the formula: 
The present invention has its object to make available new tryptase inhibitors with improved tryptase-inhibiting properties, that can be administered for the prevention and treatment of inflammatory and/or allergic illnesses.